onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/The main villains from the Grand Line
Yes, the power blog has finally come. It has come to this wiki under my name as one of my blogs. If you have a problem with the blog, don't comment on it, but tell me in my talk or on the chat. Also DP, don't block it, I'll personally unblock it once that happens. Let it be for at least 1 single week. Now people who will comment and before I introduce you to the subject of discussion. You must know that you could try to be a little mature and NOT SWEAR '''and '''NOT insult someone for their opinion. Try to bring arguments to SUPPORT your OPINIONS here. You could also try to not make short little comments saying that one is the best and the other is the weakest. PROVE you have watched or read enough One Piece to get a good idea of how it will turn out. 'The Subject:' I was thinking for a while that there are 4 major villains from the Grand Line that Luffy defeated: The Shichibukai "Sir Crocodile" with the power of the Suna Suna no Mi. His logia powers make him invulnerable to attacks, he developed them to such a level that he can turn into his element by reflex and not by even thinking about it. His only known weaknesses are Liquids, Haki and his secret which Ivankov knows about. His most important ability from his Logia is the ability to dehydrate everything, from people, plants and the ground to even steel making it crack. Croc also showed great resiliance when fighting Luffy, he took a bazooka to the gut and still take lots of other normal attack, until in the end he is defeated with a Storm of punches. The former "God" of Skypiea "Enel" with the power of the Goro Goro no Mi. As you know, he is a logia as well with much greater destructive power, he developed his Logia powers to even a higher level than Crocodile, to the point that he can turn into his element when he is asleep! He is also very resiliant, taking hits from Luffy with ease, even though he is a logia. He was able to take a gattling like technique Gomu Gomu no Tako and even a huge golden bell to the face, but he still didn't lose his consciousness and went to the moon... So he is like lightning making him able to produce huge temperatures, as he was able to melt gold with ease. And let's not forget about his Mantra, his kenbunshoku haki, which allows him to know what attack where it will hit. Oda also stated that his bounty would be 500.000.000 if he would have one. Luffy was lucky to not be able to feel the attacks of his Devil Fruit, since he would've almost certainly lost The follower of absolute justice "Lucci". A member of CP9, the strongest member of the history of that organization master all forms of Rokushiki with also a final form developed by himself with which he almost defeated Luffy. He also has the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard. he was able to take hits from Luffy's new gears. A giant pistol and many other attacks, but in the end he is defeated by the awesome and incredibly powerful JET GATTLING. He can shoot bullets of air, dodge attacks as if he has actual haki, harden himself so much that he seems invulnerable to physical attacks with his tekkai. and many other things(yes, I don't want to add everything here so you can basically read the Rokushiki page I just linked) and his DF abilities increase his speed (leopard's are some of the fastest animals on the planet) and strength, and also his ferocity and need for blood, but these aren't needed to decide his power. And I clearly remember that one of his. His awesome speed and geppou's make him one of the fastest CP9 members, Luffy being able to cope with his speed only due to his 2nd Gear And the final main villain from he Grand Line which Luffy actually defeated is the Shichibukai "Gekko Moriah", his main powe source is that of his Devil Fruit, the Kage Kage no Mi and of his zombies, he was lazy and didn't really fight Luffy directly at all, he only used his shadow bats, Oars/Oz, his Doppelganger and only when he caught Luffy in his Black Box and with the power of 1000 shadows was he able to hit Luffy, although Luffy looked like he took no damage at all from those hits. He was able to take a zombie Luffy bazooka and gattling directly, one of Jinbe's Gyojin Karate techs a giant shell and was supposedly not even killed by the pacifistas, but saved in the end by his Doppelganger powers, being able to change places with him. But presumed dead as he was severely injured. 'My opinion': If I were to to make a simple power evaluation, I'd say : #Enel #Lucci #Croc #Moriah Sorry if I didn't describe them good enough to give you a start for thinking, so please have fun arguing, I will share my arguments as a comment later on. Have fun trying to not start a war. So which is strongest for you, which would you make an order for in power, the basics of power blogs AND ALSO A BONUS Akainu seems like invincible, but if these guys would train and at least get HAKI, the ability to hit him, so I mean BUSOSHOKU HAKI, would any of them in your opinion and speculation at least be able to beat him? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts